Bulls-eye
by Noonerz455
Summary: Set 2 years after Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok: New comrade, Tori, is sent on a mission with Kung Jin to investigate a possible crime in Outworld. She quickly finds herself encountering the famous Erron Black. Erron Black x OC
1. Welcome to Outworld

It had been 2 years since Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok and saved Earthrealm from being taken over by Netherrealm. Since then, things had calmed down to a certain degree. Kotal Kahn had been dealt with, thanks to Raiden. His threats had been enough to scare the hell out of anyone who even had a mere thought of hurting Earthrealm. And a lot of the revenants that had been serving under Quan Chi had been rescued. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, and Smoke had been brought back to their former selves. Kitana disappeared, but according to Liu, she came and visited him from time to time. Kung Lao went back to serve at the Shaolin temple, and Smoke went back to the Lin Kuei temple to aid his best friend/new Grandmaster, Sub Zero. Jacqueline Briggs and Takahashi Takeda began dating quickly and Cassie Cage remained a single female player. As for Kung Jin, he kept his dating life to himself, though they all knew what was really up with him. Things seemed to be getting back to normal, but they all knew better than to let their guard down ever again. They knew that if anyone tried anything again, they had to be ready. Due to this, the military stayed at high alert with anything not from Earthrealm, especially when it came to Outworld.

The team of young hero's had welcomed a new comrade into their group a year after the incident occurred. Tori Filman, a 23 year old from Texas, who was specially trained in fighting. They welcomed her almost immediately, she fit in with their seemingly degenerate group. She was the perfect package for them. From her boob length blonde hair, to her toned physique, her nice facial features, all the way down to her very sarcastic humor. Cassie and Tori got along phenomenally, though when they did argue, it was terrifying. They all declared it was simply a Leo thing.

Cassie walked into the bunk they all were sharing together, "Alright everyone, new orders from the General".

The small bunker was soon filled with groans, they had all worked relentlessly for weeks without a day off. They were exhausted and didn't see a need for going on another petty mission.

Cassie leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and a tired expression on her face. Cassie then looked at Tori, a desperate look for help was written all over her.

Tori acknowledged her look with a loud sigh. Sitting at the edge of her bed, elbows rested on her knees, she began to rub her hands on her face in a tired and frustrated motion. She stared at the floor for a moment, not wanting to ever get up.

Cassie huffed, "Look, I don't make the rules, guys. I just follow orders, lets just get to the main base camp and get this over with".

Tori rubbed the side of her head and looked over at Jin, he gave her a nod and rolled his eyes along with her.

Sighing again, Tori stood up and looked around the room. "C'mon, guys. Let's hurry this up so I can come back, sleep, and hopefully never wake up".

"Sleeping for an eternity?", Jacqui spoke up, getting off the bed she was currently sharing with Takeda. "Now that sounds like something I'm down for".

Takeda slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You think the General is going to send us back off to Fort Charles?", he asked.

Cassie groaned, "God, I hope not. Last time she sent us there, I thought I was going to die from boredom".

Jin shook his head, agreeing with her, "No joke. Nothing happens there. I'd rather be out fighting than sitting on my ass all day".

Tori yawned, "Sitting on my ass sounds pretty appealing right now".

Takeda chuckled, "Guess it's a good thing you didn't take up the Grandmasters offer on becoming Lin Kuei".

"Shit, no joke", Tori agreed, "He would have been working my ass harder than they do here".

Cassie began snorting, "Yeah he would have, in more ways than one".

The room was filled with everyones laughter, except for Tori's. She stood there, leaning against the wall, and an unimpressed look across her face.

Jin smirked, "Oh C'mon, Tori. You have to be fully aware of his attraction to you".

Tori rolled her eyes, "Whatever, don't ya'll think it's about time we headed out? General Blade isn't exactly know for her...patience".

"Fuck me", Cassie cursed, "We should go before she kicks all of our asses".

The walk from the bunker to the main camp was a short one. There were hundreds of other soldiers and other people of importance walking around the grounds. The meeting room was in a big tent that had a long table, many screens and computers operating for anything you could possibly imagine, crates with guns, and generators. They all walked into the large tent and were greeted by General Blade.

Her arms were crossed, and she had an agitated look on her still pretty face, " Glad to see you and your team could make it, Sargent Cage", she sarcastically remarked.

A look of distress was slapped across Cassie's face, "Good to see you too, mom".

Sonya's face softened, "Sorry, Cassie. But I need you and your team to be here pronto after I call for you".

Jin stepped forward, placing his hands on Tori and Cassie's shoulders, "Sorry about that wait, General. We won't let it happen again".

Tori looked at Jin with the corner of her eyes, "Well look at you", she thought, "Always being the reasonable one".

Sonya let out a silent sigh, and turned around back to the lit up table, "Everyone, line up at around the table. I have assignments for each of you".

The young team gathered around the table, waiting to hear orders. Tori wasn't really looking forward to what was coming up next. She could tell right away that they were being split up. Depending on the situation, it either made the mission slower or faster. Typically, slower though, they all functioned better together.

Sonya stood at the front of the table and began pointing to spots on the map. "Cassie and Jacqui, head to the north side of camp. They need some help out there. Takeda, I need you to head to the Sky Temple and confirm some things I'll fill you in about with Raiden. Tori and Jin, we received an anonymous tip about illegal trading with Earthrealm and Outworld. I need you two to head to Outworld and confirm this."

They all nodded, though Tori felt nervous about her mission. She had only been to Outworld once, and that was for only 25 minutes at the docking area for a mission they did over a year ago. Earthrealmers weren't exactly welcomed in Outworld. From what she had heard, they never really were, but after the drama 2 years ago, they were even more unwelcomed. Despite her nerves though, she was thrilled Jin would be accompanying her. He was great with talking to people, he always knew what bullshit to feed them to get them off their backs.

"Is everyone clear of their new assignments?" Sonya asked, looking around the table.

"Yes ma'am", they all said at once.

Sonya nodded, "Good, head out then".

Jin and Tori walked side by side, heading over to the area that had the portal machine. Tori was still feeling a bit nervous, but was doing her best to hide it. She was working with the military after all, and had been through vigorous training with all the fight clubs she had been in. The last thing she ever wanted to be associated with was a coward. She began to think of ways to bring things up, without it sounding like she was scared. Perhaps some knowledge about what they were getting into would help settle her nerves.

"How many time have you been to Outworld?", she asked.

Jin looked over at her, "This will be my fourth time. I'll let you know now, it's not always enjoyable. Most of the Edenians are pleasant towards us, but certain other things aren't. Depends on your luck of the day".

"Good to know", she responded. "So how are we even going to find out about this "illegal activity" ", she asked.

"Unfortunately for us, we have the pain in the ass job. We have to ask around and hope someone can fill us in and maybe catch something in the act. Besides that, that's pretty much all we can do", Jin informed her, with a slightly upset look on his face.

"Of course", Tori groaned out loud. "The one day that I just really need sleep, we get the long job".

"I feel your pain, Filman", Jin agreed, "Looks like we're here".

Tori looked ahead and saw they were now in front of the portal area. Jin walked away and went over the man in control to inform him they were ready to be let through.

She yawned again and began to stretch her arms out, something she did out of habbit when she was nervous.

Jin began to walk back towards her, an eager look on his face, "You ready, Filman?".

Tori nodded, and began walking next Jin. Up ahead, the big, bright circle opened. A black hole with a bright light lining it, stood before them.

Jin put his arm around her, "Let's get this done, Tori".

"Yes", she responded, putting an arm around his waist, "Let's".

Outworld was not nearly as exotic and pretty as she had expected. At least not this part. The docks were somewhat nicer, they were near a jungle and the area was green smelled clean. This area however, wasn't much to run home about. They were walking through the Outworld Marketplace, and it was nothing but sand and tall buildings. Thousands of Edenians were crowded around them, all in a hurry to be somewhere.

"I have a feeling this is going to take longer than we expected", Tori pointed out.

Jin nodded in agreement, "No argument there, so many people here, it helps distract from most of the illegal activity".

They continued to walk and observe the area, in hopes that they would catch on to suspicious activity themselves. After about 5 minutes of spying on every single Edenian working a stand, none seemed to be guilty of this crime.  
They stopped in the middle of the road and looked at each other, looking around a final time.

"Well", Jin started, "Looks like we're going to have to go with plan B".

"And what exactly is that?", Tori asked, confused.

Jin looked down at her, a small smirk on the corner of his lips, "Plan A was to catch them with just our eyesight and luck. Plan B is where we actually go and talk to the residents here and hope someone can help us".

"Oh, well you know how much I loved talking to people!", Tori chimed sarcastically.

Jin laughed, "Ha, you know i'm not crazy about talking to people either. Especially these people, they all seem to be jerks. Must be something in the water".

Tori raised her brows at him, she wasn't looking forward to this at all. "So how would you like to go about this?", she asked.

"There are a ton of Edenians out here, we will cover more ground if we split up".

Tori nodded at him, "Ok, lets go ahead and start now. The quicker we figure this out, the quicker we go home".

Jin gave her a small smile, "Alright, we'll meet back her in the next hour and a half. If anything happens, come look for me. I'm going to talk to people on the south side".

Tori acknowledged him with the "A-ok" sign, and turned around to walk down the north side.

30 minutes had gone by, and Tori's luck had been nothing but shit. No one seemed to know anything about any illegal trade happening, or at least they weren't fessing up if they did. She had talked to about 10 people at this point and no one was helping her get back to her bed. She sighed, and began to walk towards a stand that was selling all kind of fruit. She approached the stand and noticed they had an abundance of raspberry's. A bald man in his late 40's approached her with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you with anything, Miss?", he asked, a very polite tone in his voice.

She was just about to ask him the same question she had everyone else, but then decided on taking another route.

"Can I get a bag of raspberry's please?", she asked, sweetly.

He nodded, and began to bag up her raspberry's. She had figured if she bought something from him and sweet talked him a little, she would get more info on what she needed.

After he bagged them up, he handed her the plastic bag. Tori then flipped him a couple of gold coins, thankfully the base camp hooked them up before heading here.

"Thank you, ma'am", he said, a big grin on his face. He then slowly allowed a curious look to come upon it. "If you don't mind me asking, are you not from Outworld?", he asked.

Tori had already dug into her bag and was stuffing her face with the red berry's, she looked back up at him and did her best to hold back her cheeky grin. "No, I'm from Earthrealm".

He scratched the top of his head, "Earthrealm, huh? I went there once, seems a lot more care free there than here...you best be careful, hun. I wouldn't let too many people find out where you're from".

She gave the man a fake look of confusion, "What do you mean? Why?", she asked, playing stupid.

The man began chewing on his lip nervously, "Because they wo.."

"Because Earthrealmer's are not welcomed here", a deeper voice said behind her, cutting off the sentence the bald man started saying.

Tori sat up straight, caught off guard by the rude voice. She kept her cool though, and only slightly turned her head towards the voice.

There stood a man, probably in his early or mid 30's. He was tall, muscular, and dressed a lot like a cowboy. He wore leather pants, with boots, a vest, a pancho and a Stetson hat. He had a mask that covered his face from the nose down, he had what appeared to be kohl, heavily smudged around his eyes. And a holster around his waist that carried firearms and a few other weapons she didn't recognize. She then noticed he had dark blonde hair, coming out from under his hat. He had a powerful presence. He was also good looking, from what she could tell at least.  
Around him, were what appeared to be guards of some sort. They wore skeletal masks, and each one held a weapon, ready to attack if given the cue.

Tori scoffed at the rude stranger, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to not interrupt others when they are talking?".

The man gave her a sour look, "I don't have much room for manners when Outworlders break the rules".

Tori glared back at him, "Don't be a dick, you don't even know the situation".

The man furrowed his eyebrows at her, a vex look appeared in his eyes. He started to walk towards her, one hand on his belt, the other free next to his side.

The bald man began to cry out, "Pl..please, Erron. Sir, I was just about to tell her to leave. She's done no wrong, give her a chance to atle..".

"Shut your mouth!", the man she now knew was named Erron, yelled. "You'll be lucky if your execution is quick".

Tori raised a brow, completely shocked. Executed? For not reporting that an Earthrealmer was here?!

She was about to object, before he cut her off.

"State your business, lady", he demanded aggressively. "I sure hope it's something good too, you'll be lucky to walk out of here alive if not".

"Excuse me?", she retorted. Anger was building up in her, "Who the fuck do you think you are exactly?".

Erron took another step close to her, only a couple of inches were between them now. The same sour look was on his face, and his eyes glared down at her.

"You best listen up, beautiful", he demanded once again. "I work for Kotal Kahn, and if you weren't aware, he makes the calls around here. I'm in charge of making sure pests like you don't come across here without the proper permission. So I suggest you use that pretty mouth to start explaining what the hell you're doing here".

Her eyes were wide with shock, "What the actual fuck?", she thought.

She began to look around for Jin, she didn't see him anywhere in sight. He was probably farther down the road, and completely out of sight of seeing the display of crazy going on.

She looked back at the crazy cowboy, and took a deep breath. "Keep calm", she thought to herself.

Looking him in the eyes, she spoke up, "I'm here on behalf of General Blade. We were given information about the possibility of illegal activity, involving your realm and Earthrealm. I was sent here to help investigate".

Erron kept the same unamused look on his face, "I've heard about no such thing, sounds to me like you're a stowaway".

This caused Tori to laugh out loud, "Ha! Yeah, cause I would totally want to run away from Earthrealm to live in this shit hole filled with douche bags like you".

This caused his look of anger to increase, "What is your name?", he asked, a tone so dangerous, she was surprised he didn't have venom dripping out his mouth.

"Tori Filman", she simply responded, crossing her arms.

His feary eyes focused on her more, "Well, Miss Tori Filman, you're coming with me".

Her eyes widened, "Wai...what?!".

He reached over and violently grabbed her arm, it hurt like hell. This caused her to react quickly, and using her left arm, backhanded him with her fist. This clearly caught him off guard, due to the look of surprise on his face.  
Yet, it wasn't enough to get him to let go. In fact, he squeezed harder. She wanted to yelp, but she refused to let him have the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her.

He pulled her in closer to him, causing her to be pushed up into his muscular chest. Leaning in by her ear, in a raspy voice, he said, "Do that ever again, and I swear I will make you the most miserable human on Earth. Death will sound like Heaven compared to what will be happening to you".

Standing back up straight, but no letting her go, he began to drag her behind him. "Do not make me force you to walk right", he threatened, "I swear I will.."

"Holy fuck, fine!", she yelled, picking her feet off the ground and walking with him.

He looked over at her and gave her a dangerous glare.

She returned it, an nudged him in the side, "I promise I won't try anything, but you're going to have to let go of my arm, dude".

They were surrounded by the guards in a circle, it wasn't like she would be able to get far anyways.

He clenched onto her tighter, "Try anything and I will take this pistol and shove it up somewhere you don't want it and fire".

"Damn, with the fucking violent threats", she thought. "I did not sign up for this bullshit".

"Yeah", she responded, "I won't".

He then let her arm go, and gave a shove to get her moving quicker.  
As he walked by her, she turned to look at the man at the fruit stand. He had a sad and guilty look on his face, she felt horrible. She hoped that they would forget about him.

She looked ahead, "Why are all the hot guys, dick bags?", she wondered.

"Where are you taking me?", she asked.

"Kotal Kahn will decide what to do with you", was his simple, cold answer.

"Greaaaat", she said aloud, sarcastic as ever. "What a fun day this turned out to be".

"Kung Jin", she thought, "Where the hell are you?". 


	2. The Kahn

It was scorching hot in Outworld. Beads of sweat began falling down her face, it reminded her of the time she went to Vegas in the middle of July. Lifting her arm, she ran it across her forehead. Still surrounded by the guards, she followed Erron closely behind. Still occasionally looking around to see if there was any sign of Jin, but she had no such luck of spotting him. She sighed loudly, and then proceeded to inhale the very hot and dry air.

As they walked further into the villiage, she noticed a large crowd up ahead in what seemed to be a courtyard. She heard what sounded like a man, giving announcements to the crowd of people. As they got closer, she was that there was a big dock, with the same looking soldiers on top. The man speaking was holding a scroll and reading out loud to the people. Other than the guards, there were a line of Edenians placed in stocks. On the other end was a woodblock covered in blood, with a guard next to it, holding an interesting weapon. As she observed, she quickly realized that this was an execution.

She glared towards the soldiers, she already hated them. The men and women in the stocks looked frightened, some were even begging for their lives. It was hard to hear.

The man on the dock continued, "Due to your objectifying manner of Kotal Kahns rule, you shall be put to death! ".

Two guards then proceeded to open up a stock and grab a man by the arms and pull him to the woodblock. He began begging them for mercy, it seemed to be doing him no good, as they ignored his cries and threw his neck over the wood block. Tori cringed, as a sick feeling began to rise in her, she had never seen someone get beheaded before.

Desperate, she ran to catch up with Erron. "Please!", she begged, "Make this stop!".

He looked over at her and stopped, his glare bored through her. "You're not in Earthrealm anymore. We do things the way we see fit here, I suggest you learn that fast. If you don't, you'll be right up there with them".

Her eyes widened in shock, she hadn't realized quite how cold this guy was till just now. Erron proceeded to turn back around and walk again, while she stood there in shock. Not long after that, did she feel a nudge behind her, finding a guard pushing her along.

"Don't touch me, buddy", she snarled.

The guard said nothing, but continued to roughly usher her along. As she began walking further in the courtyard, she heard a sick slashing sound, along with the sound of yelps coming from the people in the crowd. She shuddered, knowing the man on the dock was now dead. Looking down, she continued to walk, going a little faster than she had been earlier, hoping to get out of the courtyard quickly.

The outside of the palace was interesting, not quite your typical looking castle. It was built out of stone and had giant metal serpents attached and surrounding the castle. Guards heavily guarded the entrance, which was shockingly simple compared to the rest of the impressive building. Walking through, the guards pushed open the huge doors, which had interesting carvings in them. Walking through, she saw that the castle had an Aztec feel to it. The walls were all either a green-blue color, or gold, with the old Aztec carvings. It was a unique looking palace, she could give the Kahn that much. She'd heard stories about him, apparently he was ruthless. Though he came off as calm and collective, he gave absurd punishments.

She grumbled, "Great", she thought. "I'm probably going to be put to death for being an Earthrealmer".

As they walked further down the corridor, Erron stopped in front of a wide entrance that had a red curtain in front of it. Pushing it aside, he walked in with Tori and the guards following close behind. As they walked in, she saw him. Low and behold was the Kahn, sitting at his throne. He was everything she knew he would be, she had seen images of him. The very big, blue-green man, covered in Aztec God garments, along with his giant head piece. He was sitting wide legged, with one hand supporting his chin. He looked as if he had been expecting them.

As they approached him, the all began to bow. Erron did more casually, bowing simply his head. While the guards went to the extreme of get on their knees. Tori just stood there, the last thing she would ever do is bow down to someone like him.

The Kahn gave her an interesting look, turning his head towards Erron. "What is the meaning of this?".

Erron lifted his head, "We found her in the market place, she's an Earthrealmer. One of Raiden's followers".

Kotal Kahn snapped his head back in her direction, "What business do you have here? Did Raiden send you?".

Tori shook her head, "No, I was sent by General Blade. I was given the order to come check up on possible issue of illegal activity happening here with Earthrealm".

Kotal Kahn began to stroke his chin, "I invited no Earthrealmers. Though, I know that killing you would cause me much trouble with the thunder God".

He sat back further in his chair, and proceeded to think of a proper punishment. After a moment of contemplating, he leaned forward, resting his forearm on his knee.  
"Who else have you brought?".

She stared back at him, "No one. I was sent here alone", she lied. The last thing she wanted to do was get Jun in the same position. She hoped he would figure out what happened to her and go back for help. Telling the Kahn that Jun was with her would clearly put a damper on things.

He gave her a suspicious look, which made her nervous. He gave her an intense look, his eyes getting brighter, only for a moment though. He then sat back in his chair, as his body language seemed to relax.

"You will be kept here for the remainder of your captivity", he announced.

She could have sworn that her eyes bugged out of her head, "Wait..what?!".

The Kahn turned his attention back to Erron, "I give her to you as an apprentice".

Erron's facial expression changed at those words, doing his best to not get angry with his employer.  
"That's not necessary", he replied sternly, holding back his irritation the best he could.

The Kahn only nodded his head in disagreement, "We will make an example of her. Raiden will learn not to send anymore Earthrealm warriors, if he does not wish for there to be consequences".

Tori rolled her eyes, she couldn't wait for Raiden to show up and blow lightening up this arrogant wretch's ass. He wouldn't take this situation lightly, that much she knew for sure.

"Now", the Kahn said, "take her away".

Erron turned around and looked back at her, a look of hate seared across his face. For a moment, it struck fear in her. She knew that this guy was not someone to be messed with. He seemed really rough, and she was positive that he would make her life miserable. Breathing in, she remembered that she knew how to take care of herself, and if it came down to it, she'd fight him if she had to. She knew how , she was very well aware of her high level skill.

"I should have fought them off back in the market place", she thought to herself. Though she was positive that they still would have taken her over. There were at least 20 guards, plus Erron, but at least she would have her dignity.

She felt a hand roughly grab her tricep, pulling her along. She jumped out of her thoughts and back into reality, realizing that a guard was pulling her towards the door. She fought the urge to fight back, trying to stay on the good side of the Kahn. She had no interest in being executed in his courtyard for fighting back. Picking up her feet as she walked, she kept the pace up with the guard, finding that the pressure on her tricep hurt less when she wasn't being dragged. As they got around the corner, she jerked her arm from the guard. He gave her a surprised look, not expecting her to fight back after she had been so cooperative.

"I'm going to have to ask you to not touch me like that", she said cooly. "I'm fully aware of how to walk, and I'm not stupid enough to try anything when you're all surrounding me".

The guard scowled at her, "Try anything and we will put you down".

"Sure thing, buddy", she replied sarcastically.

The guards had taken her to a small room, upstairs in the palace. As soon as they threw her in, they locked the door. She had stayed on her knees where she had landed when they threw her in.

"Nice guys", she said sarcastically.

Picking her head up, she began to observe the room. It wasn't bad, considering she was a prisoner and not a guest. It had a queen sized bed, covered in red sheets, along with a considerable amount of pillows. A medium sized window was seen directly in front of the door that had red curtains to go with it. There was a dresser with a mirror in front of the bed, and the walls were a tan color, with golden colored designs. There was a night stand conveniently placed right beside the bed, along with a big candle on top.

"Interesting place to put a captive. Wonder what the catch is", she thought.

Getting up off of her knees, she walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it. Looking around the room, she crossed her legs and began to wonder what they planned on doing with her.

"We will make an example of her", the words of Kotal Kahn replayed through her head over and over.

"What exactly does he mean by that? Are they going to torture me or some shit?", she wondered.

Minutes began to feel like hours, she had expected someone to come for her by now. Boredom began to settle in, and she started picking at her nails for entertainment, chipping off her blue nail polish. It didn't take long for her to get tired of doing that, so she proceeded to stand up and walk to the window. Looking out, she saw another big courtyard with tons of what appeared to be servants or slaves. They were building onto the palace, and the labor was exhausting to watch. Guards watched over and yelled out commands to the workers. Anger seared through her again, she felt as if she was watching the Prince Of Egypt movie. Only this time, it was really right in front of her. Shaking her head, she walked away from the window and over to the dresser. Taking a long look at herself in the mirror. The hot weather had given her a rosy tint to her cheeks, and her hair messily fell in her face. She was finding it hard to feel attractive at this point. Grabbing the rubber band she had on her wrist, she pulled her hair into a messy bun, feeling cooler by getting her hair off of her neck.

Walking back over to the bed, she pulled her vans off and laid back onto the pillows. Staring at the ceiling, hoping that this all was just a weird dream. As she laid there longer, a strange feeling began to take over her. She began to feel numb and unable to move. She soon realized that she was allowing sleep to take her over. She wanted to fight it and be ready for whatever awaited her. Though, at the same time, she felt it was pointless to worry anymore. They were going to do whatever they wanted, and she figured sleep was the least she could do for herself if they did decide to kill her...or worse. The last thought she remembered before falling out of it, was "I need a shower, bruh".

Tori was woken up by the feeling of someone roughly shaking her and telling her to wake up. She had been dreaming about her favorite amusement park, where she was hanging out with her best friend, Adrian. They were about to go on her favorite coaster, before her best friend began shaking her frantically saying "wake up!". Her dream began to distort and her blurry reality began to open up in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure standing in front of her. Confused, she tried relying on the light to see who it was. It was much darker in the room now, indicating that the sun was setting. As her vision began to adjust to the lighting, she saw it was the guy from earlier, Erron. He stood over her with a look of agitation in his eyes. Feeling startled, she quickly sat up.

"Good to see you again", she said, callously.

He glared back at her, "Get up, the Kahn wants you downstairs for dinner soon".

She raised an eyebrow at him, "If he wants me down soon, why are you bothering me now?", she asked.

He gave her annoyed sigh, clearly he was already sick of her mouth. "Because you smell like you were dropped in a pool horse shit, you have to bathe. Kahn's orders".

She felt herself blush, feeling embarrassed. She knew that she didn't smell great, but she didn't know that she smelled that bad. Being dragged for miles in the horrible heat did her no justice. Also, having a run in with the man who ran the stables earlier didn't help either.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, slipping on her shoes. Erron now stood close to the door, she noticed he currently didn't have on his hat. She could see his hair a lot better now. It was kind of long, and his hair was a little darker that she thought it was. He leaned up against the wall, with his arms slightly crossed. He stared at her intently, which only made her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"You normally have this much of a problem staring at people?", she rhetorically asked him.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Hoping that you'll start to get the idea to move it faster".

She gave him a puzzled look, she had taken no longer than a few seconds to get up and ready. What was this guys deal?

"Are you Edenians always this impatient?", she questioned him.

He gave her an amused look, "I'm not from Outworld, I'm from Earthrealm".

"So he's human?", she thought. "Wonder how he ended up here".

"Let's go", he said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

He turned and opened up her door, walking out. She followed, crossing her arms as she followed him out. Taking her down the long corridor, they passed by many other doors. He then stopped in front of a door and pushed it open. It was a bathroom, it seemed a bit fancy in an old way. There was a tub in the middle of the room, along with all the other essentials a bathroom had.

Erron turned to her, "I'll be back for you in thirty minutes, i'll have someone bring you a towel and some clothes. Do not make me wait".

Her only reply was a sarcastic OK hand sign, before turning around and shutting the door. "What a piece of work", she thought.

Walking over to the tub, she turned the knobs and let the water begin to fill it up. Not long after that, she heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it to find a female servant, about her age, holding a cream colored towel, a wash cloth, a few small bottles, a brush, and some clothes. She was really pretty, slim, with long brown hair pulled into a side braid.

She gave Tori a sweet smile and walked in, "Hello, Miss. I was just informed to bring you these".

Tori responded with a smile back, "Thanks! Nice to see someone around here doesn't have a stick up their ass".

The woman gave her a humorous look, "Well aren't you something. My name is Laura".

Tori extended out her hand, "Tori, it's really nice to meet you".

Laura took Tori's hand and lightly shook it, "It's very nice to meet you as well. Hopefully we can be friends. From what I heard, you'll be staying with us a while".

Tori held back on rolling her eyes, "Is that what the news around here is saying? Joy."

Laura nodded, "Well, if you need anything, just holler. I'll be at your beck and call".

"I appreciate it", Tori said, thankfully.

Laura nodded again, and made her way out of the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Tori began to quickly strip off her clothes and get in to the hot bath. She could have squealed with happiness at how amazing it felt. She hadn't had a bath in a while. She had showered plenty, but the headquarters of the base camp didn't have the luxuries of bath tubs. Soaking it all in, she stayed fully aware that she didn't have much time to screw around. She began to scrub her body down with the expensive smelling soap provided in the bathroom. She then went on to wash her hair with the rosy smelling shampoo cream they had. She felt relieved to be feeling clean again.

After 15 minutes of bathing, she hopped out of the tub and wrapped herself up in the towel. Once her body was mostly dried, she took off the towel and wrapped it around her hair and walked over to the big mirror. Grabbing the lotion Laura brought, she applied it all over her body. She then leaned over and began scrubbing her hair with the towel, flipping her hair over and observing her now tangled hair. She grabbed the brush and smoothed out her hair. She used her towel to put some wave back into it, knowing that was the only way her hair wouldn't look insane when it air dried. Taking a look at herself, she felt unsatisfied by her no makeup face. She had been told countless times by people that she was attractive without makeup, but she never could get herself to believe it. She sighed, taking a final look and walking over to the clothes they had sent her. Picking up the shirt, she held it out in front of her. A suspicious feeling took over her. It was a black female muscle shirt, clearly something from her realm. How did they get it? Had this belonged to an Earthrealmer before her that was also held captive here? She shuddered and decided to put that thought at the back of her mind. She knew that thinking badly right now would cause her to completely fall apart. Throwing on the shirt, she then grabbed the dark, skin tight pants they brought her. Putting on her vans from before, she took one last look at herself, feeling almost ok with how she looked. A knock at the door caused her to jump, snapping her head over at the door and away from the mirror.

"C'mon, get a move on", she heard Erron say behind the door.

She rolled her eyes, "I've gotta stop doing that so much", she thought. "My eyes are going to get stuck like that someday from doing it so much".

She walked over to the door and threw it open, finding an impatient Erron in front of her.

She smirked at him, "I'm sorry, did my 3 second of walking over to door take too long for you?"

He raised his left eyebrow at her, "Watch your tongue, girl"

This only caused her smirk to curve up a little more, though she decided to keep her mouth shut. He turned around and began to start walking down the corridor again. She followed behind, noticing they were going the opposite direction of the stairs. They were heading back to her room it seemed.

"Where are we going now?", she asked.

"I want to discuss some terms with you. Since I'm forcefully being insisted on using you, I need to make sure you understand a few things".

"Ok...", she responded, "Still doesn't answer my question".

"Ya know", Erron started, "I'm surprised you've made it as far as you have in your life with that mouth of yours".

Tori held back a laugh, it had gotten her popped in the mouth quite a few times in her life. She had her brothers tongue, that was for sure.

She could see the door to her room up ahead, she had figured he was taking her back to it. Instead, he stopped in front of a door that was directly across from it. He opened it up and pushed the door open. He then stepped back and held his hand out in front of it, ushering her to go in. She looked at him funny, but continued to go in. He followed right behind her and shut the door. She saw it was another bedroom, but only 1000 times bigger and nicer. There was king sized bed, along with a huge round window. He had doors to what she assumed were closets and a huge chest of drawers. There was also a small table at the corner of the room that had chairs with it. It had a very western feel to it, which seemed to go with him. His bed sheets were made out of some kind of fur and seemed quite a bit more comfortable than hers. He walked passed her and took one gun out of his holster and placed it on top of the chest.

He turned back towards her and pointed at the chairs by the table, "Sit", he commanded.

Looking over, she looked back at him quizzically and then walked over and slowly sat down. Grabbing another weapon off of his holster, he casually walked over to the table. He placed his other gun onto the table and sat in front of her.

"Now", he began, "Why don't we discuss the rules".


End file.
